A New Titan
by thedeichan
Summary: A baby is born into the teen titans family. (They are older)


"NO!" Raven yelled as Beastboy held her down on the medical bed. "Raven stop! your going to hurt yourself." He said looking at his sobbing, screaming girlfriend. "No Beastboy!" she cried stopping her thrashing and clinging to the green guy. "This...this can't be happening... No..." She cried. "I...I finally do something...something good... and..." she sobs in bbs arms. He holds her close. His heart sank seeing her in such a state, the second time today seeing her sob. He looked over quickly as he heard the door opening. Starfire walked in quietly, a worried expression on her face. "How is she?" She asked Beastboy. He shook his head some holding her closer. "Im sure that Robin and Cyborg will find her Raven. She will be brought back soon do you not agree beastboy?" she said putting a hand on her friends shoulder trying to comfort her. Beastboy nodded in agreement. "Yeah. They'll get her." Raven suddenly grew angry and shoved the two away from her. "She has a NAME!" she yelled ripping the IV from her arm and walking out leaving the two shocked at her sudden change and actions. Starfire looked at Beastboy worriedly. She got up and went out after her. She found Raven sobbing in the hall. "Raven. I am sorry for hurting your feelings. I truely did not mean to." Raven tried to dry her face on her arm. "Its not your fault Star..." She sniffled some. "Im just so afraid..." Starfire went over and sat down by her. "But why? You know that our friends will bring your Bumgorf back." Raven couldn't help a very faint smile at her friends strange words. "What would Slade want with her though...?" She sighed softly resting her head on her knees. Starfire patted her shoulder lightly. "So what did you two name her? Robin and Cyborg did not tell me when they left." Raven was quiet for a bit as if replaying the moment in her head. "Fei. It was a name Beastboy had chosen." she said softly. She began to fall forward some. Starfire caught her quickly and noticed she was completely exhausted and weakened from all of this. She helped her up and back into the medical bed. Beastboy pulled the blankets over her and kissed her head. "Rest please Raven." he said stroking her hair softly. Raven, against her own will, began to doze off from his touch. Her dream began to replay the hours before.  
Raven was sitting on the couch watching television with Robin while Beastboy was off getting god knows what food for her. "So hows the kid?" Robin asked looking at ravens huge belly now covered by a maternity shirt instead of her usual clothes. "Shes doing good. Probably ready for next month so she can get out." she chuckled rubbing her belly. "I actually enjoy feeling her move and kick though." Soft sigh. "Whos hungry?" Beastboy chimed as he walked in with Ravens food. "'bout time!" she laughed as he brought it over. She pulled it from the bag and went to open it when she let out a painful gasp. "Raven!?" Beastboy looked at her worriedly. "Im fine Beastboy." she smiled. A few hours later she was in a medical bed feeling like she was being ripped in half. "I can't!" She cried as she fell back from a push. "Yes you can. Your the strongest woman I know. You can do this." Bb tried to encourage. She pushed again and again. Several hours later a cry filled the air and Raven fell back with a relieved smile. "You did it! Shes here. Our Fei." Beastboy said smiling.  
A loud noise woke Raven from her sleep. She looked over seeing Beastboy rushing to the med room door. "Beastboy?" She asked quietly. She couldn't tell what him and Robin were doing at the door. Robin? "Robin!" She jerked up with a slight pain and looked at him. "Where is she? Wheres my daughter?" she asked worriedly. "Its ok Raven." Beastboy came over holding a small bundle in his arms. He smiled happily laying it on Ravens chest carefully. Looking down tears sprang to her eyes as she carefully wrapped her hands around her daughters back. She smiled softly as the tears dripped down and looked at the childs face. "She looks just like her mommy. With daddys awesome hair." Beastboy laughed. She stroked the tiny childs cheek lightly and kissed her head. "Shes perfect." she sighed contently relaxing back with the little girl. "Our little Fei." She cooed some. Beastboy nodded and stroked the childs hair. "She is. All ours." He kissed Ravens head lightly and smiled. He loved seeing this kind and caring side of her and he hoped it would stick around for a long while.


End file.
